


Real

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only he got to see the real Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

He was possessive, to the point most people found it creepy. But that was what she loved about him. Several of her friends have told her to cut him out of her life. They watch them scream at each other, fight like pure hatred fuelled them but she knew it was just a different type of love. After all shouldn’t love be like fire, all consuming, too much and at the same time not enough. But normal friendships aren’t meant to be like that, her friends said. 

Later they’d joke about their fights, chuck around previous insults with fits of silent laughter. Nobody else understood but for them it was fun. It was something that was just like them, so subversive and weird, an unhealthy co-dependency on the outside but on the inside, it was their little game. 

Her friends didn’t know she didn’t like playing the straight laced perfect one; she liked to bend the rules, shake things up. She was the girl that enjoyed playing with the insides of newts and the feet of chicken. They just assumed Severus was a bad influence. If they’d known how it really was, they might have believed the opposite.

She left school and joined the real world, with very much the same attitude. Play up to what people expect and then play harder when they aren’t looking. She dated James, the obvious choice. She went to dinner, sat in cute teashops and indulged all the social graces of being on the arm of the ‘right guy’.

Then she’d go home and find Severus there, just like they’d arranged. He’d grab her wrists and pin her to the nearest surface, a desk, a kitchen counter or more often than not, settling for the floor. She’d writhe against him, making a show of being his prisoner, of how easily he possessed her. She’d shake her head so her long hair would whip around like fire. Then she’d break, unable to keep a straight face and burst out laughing, always caving in because she enjoyed it too much to pretend otherwise. Then he’d kiss her, hard, forcing her to play the game properly. She’d bite at his lip, daring him to go further, to rip her plain shirt right off her. She’d fake gasps of surprise when he succumbed to her will, laughing again as buttons bounced to the floor. She’d have fun explaining that later. She’d gasp for real when he dragged his nails over her, making her skin flush pink, over her breasts and abdomen, then down her thighs pushing her skirt up at the same time before pulling off her tiny black panties, a small glimpse into the real her.

She made him pin her down when he thrusts into her, the pressure on her body an added pleasure. Her back arches up to meet him, her role in this game forgotten as she gets closer to her climax, her wrists still on the floor as the rest of her body rises up, nerve endings exploding until her orgasm lets go. Then she’d laugh again, her mind catching up with the situation, observing how they used to fight in order to achieve this level of heat. She laughed because although the real her was probably a bit fucked up, it was a right side better than the average boring teenager. And she laughed because despite being the one pinned to the floor, she was the one with the real power. She had possessed her overly possessive best friend, almost too easily.

One day, she might tell everyone, just to see their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://silverdoefest.livejournal.com/  
> 
> 
> Also 043 Confession for Lover100 and 48 Dangerous illusion for Smorgs.


End file.
